


Seeing Red and Fading to Black

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Blood dripped from her fingers, from her hair.  Her once pink locks were a dark red turning black.  The smell, it was...overpowering, dark and dank.  Death, it was death.  She stood tall for her short stature, the face of the wolverine on her porcelain mask, also splattered with blood.“Why do you make such a damn mess?”  The mask of a hawk beside her whined.“Because I look damn good in red.”  She said. “We’re done here, burn the bodies, burn it all.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Blood dripped from her fingers, from her hair. Her once pink locks were a dark red turning black. The smell, it was...overpowering, dark and dank. Death, it was death. She stood tall for her short stature, the face of the wolverine on her porcelain mask, also splattered with blood.

“Why do you make such a damn mess?” The mask of a hawk beside her whined.

“Because I look damn good in red.” She said. “We’re done here, burn the bodies, burn it all.”

“That wasn’t part of the mission.” A mask of an otter said from her other side.

“It is now.” She said walking away.

The otter anbu started to walk after her but the other stopped him, “You don’t want to do that, she will rip you to shreds. There is a reason we always come back alive. It’s her. You may not like how she does things, but she is still alive and so are we. She deserves our respect.”

“How can you respect someone like that, she is insane.” Otter face said

“Let it go, or I will kill you myself.” Hawk pulled a kunai out

“Easy boys, no more blood tonight, a bottle and a man is calling my name, let’s go.” and she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

He was already in her bed when she jumped through her bedroom window. She didn’t bother to spare him a glance as she stripped off her clothes on the way to her shower, she knew he would follow her.

“Bring the bottle.”

She turned the knobs to the shower and water poured out of the head, steam filled the room and she felt his bare chest close in behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her back against him and the other hand groped her breast and pinched her nipple. She turned in his embrace and her hands fell to his pants, tugging at the ties. He stepped out of them as they stepped into the shower together.

Wet, hot and blinding the water ran over her head as he soaped her body running his hands over her shoulders, chest, waist and that sweet sensitive spot between her legs. He kneeled before her soaping her thighs and down her legs. She lifted one foot and he ran soapy hands over it then the other and rose slowly hands covering her body as he stood to look down at her from his taller vantage.

Slick, long wet, jet black hair hung heavy over his shoulder as he lifted her up in his arms and slammed her back against the shower wall, he lifted her further, sliding her up the wall to the handles they had installed there for this purpose. She grabbed ahold of them as he whipped her legs around his head and shoved his tongue into her cunt, lapping and sucking her, water cascading over his head, hot and suffocating.

Sakura moaned his name holding onto the handles , gripping them tightly , knuckles white, her hips moving , his face between her legs biting and licking, sucking her driving her mad.

“Now.” She pulled at his hair with one hand sliding down the wall, he caught her weight before she could fall, positioning his cock with one hand and lowered her onto it with the other, guiding her home.

“Fuck.” She moaned biting his shoulder as he pushed into her, deeper , harder.

“Fuck.” He groaned into her wet pink hair taking her ear lobe between his teeth. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed your cock.” She pushed and ground against him, his cock deep in her, pushing her walls to excess, filling that void, casting out the blood and dark. “Fuck me Itachi, harder, like you want it to hurt, fuck me Itachi, more.”

“Anything, I would do anything for you Sakura.” He kisses her neck and grips her legs fucking her impossibly hard, ruthlessly, just the way she likes it.

The bottle of sake forgotten on the floor of her bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke to an empty bed. Just the way she liked it. He had stayed a little after their “shower” and drank their bottle but when she had laid down to sleep he had kissed her lightly and jumped out of her bedroom window.

That had been their relationship for the last three years, and it would stay that way. She didn’t have time for romance, or a boyfriend , much less a husband. This was simpler. If she died on a mission, there would be no one to mourn her. No guilt.

Sakura stretched her legs and her arms, her back then rolled out of her bed into a push up and did 2 sets of 50, then jumped to her feet and went to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later she was out the door headed to the training grounds. She was meeting an old friend for a friendly spar. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was already there when she walked onto the field, her katana strapped to her back. They greeted one another with a nod and made the sign for a friendly spar.

His eyes spun red and she cut across him with her blade knicking his sleeve. He jumped back to avoid the second strike and sent a fireball jutsu her way.

Flipping over a nearby tree, a very tall thick tree, she pushed chakra into her hands throwing her katana to the ground and picked the tree up ripping it from the ground roos and all and ran at Sasuke with it like a battering ram.

“Shit!” was all she heard before fire blazing shuriken came flying at her setting her tree on fire. She threw it with forced chakra and flash stepped to her katana in time to block Sasuke’s from taking her head off.

“You look well fucked Sakura, did my brother do his job well last night?” Sasuke sneered at her as he came in for a second blow, this time almost taking off an arm, but she dove in between his legs throwing kunai as she slid underneath him.

His eyes went wide and he teleported to the space to her left, up swinging his blade to be met by her timed down stroke.

Sasuke was always so predictable when he got jealous.

“Your brother is always a good fuck Sasuke, why do you think I left you for him all those years ago?” It had only been three years but who was counting?

“He is weak, that’s all he can offer you, I would have given you everything.” Senbon flew at her throat, poisoned no doubt, he was such a spoiled little brat, she had always hated that about him.  
“You have nothing I want.” She sent chakra to her feet and stomped the ground sending out waves of earth rolling over the field unbalancing him enough for her to go in for blood. She side stepped right then teleported left cut up across his chest and crowed her victory.

“First blood. I win Sasuke.” She grinned at him.

He glared at her as he sheathed his blade.

“Don’t be such a sore loser, it was actually fun today.” She went to pat him on the shoulder and he grabbed her hand pulled her to him and forced her head back in a hard kiss.

She brought her thumb to his throat and pushed him off of her choking slightly.

‘What the fuck Sasuke!” She glared at him.

He stood in front of her for a moment looking her over then teleported away.

“Fucking brat!’ She screamed at no one.

No one except for the white haired Copy Nin in the tree by the training field who saw and heard the whole things while reading porn.


	4. Chapter 4

“Get the fuck off me!” She really fucking hated this guy.

“Aww come on beautiful, don’t you want to see if I’m a good fit?” The Copy Nin jeered at her from behind his mask.

“Call it ! , Copy Nin point, Wolverine 0 ” The referee shouted.

Kakashi ran his hands down the sides of her body as he slowly slid his full form off of her smaller one. “Better luck next time, Doll.”

Sakura lay there sending little bursts of Chakra to her fist that was repeatedly pounding little dainty holes into the granite floor of the Anbu area.

She bounded to her feet kunai in hand, drew her arm back and hit something solid.

“Itachi, get out of my way.” She went to step around him but he was quick. He grabbed her wrist and bent it till she dropped the blade and forced her to step back. She snarled at him lip curling ready to strike him.

“Sakura, the Commander is watching.” Itachi inclined his head gracefully to the man in the window that overlooked the arena.

She ripped her wrist out of his grasp and shoved him out of her way as she made her way to the lockers. She had just rounded the corner of the locker rooms when she heard that infuriatingly annoying lazy assed drawling noise that was the fucking Copy Nin’s fucking voice.

“What’s wrong sweetheart, your boy toy not cutting it for you anymore, you look...worked up dear. I can help you with that.” A glinty coal eye met glowing green, glowing with homicidal rage.

“What was that? That was a cheap trick and you know it! You planned this somehow! I don’t know how but I will find out and when I do.” 

He interrupted her here, “you’ll what? What will you do? What can you possibly do to me?”

“I hate you, I really hate you...and I do not care if you hand picked the squad, I am not going on this mission with you and that’s final!” She ripped her vest off and flung it into the corner, she stomped off ripping her hair out of the high pony tail turning as it fell down her back then flew around her shoulders as she ran away from him.

A smile curved his lips under the mask like a challenge, the glint in his eye turned predatory as he watched his prey run down the steps and out the building.

He loved the scent of a good chase, and she smelled divine. He licked his lips and adjusted himself in his pants. He couldn’t wait to run her down and sink his teeth into the soft neck of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

“What were you going to do? Gut him and piss on his corpse in front of the Commander?” Itachi looked up to her from between her legs where he had paused in his attentions with his tongue.

“He is just so infuriatingly annoying and and an d….ah Itachi, yes, please, more..mmm” She forgot exactly what the Copy Nin was but she knew she still hated him. She reached down fisting a handful of Itachi’s hair pulling him up over her body, crashing her mouth to his, biting his lips as he pressed his body into hers. She could taste her arousal on his lips as she sucked on his tongue moaning into his mouth.

Taking her legs up over his shoulders and bending her knees to push up against her ears he thrust into her hard and she screamed out a curse, her teeth biting her bottom lip to bleeding. 

His cock was such a wonderful thing she mused. Perfect shape, perfect size and fuck did the boy know how to use it.

He lay between her up bent legs and grabbed her breasts in his large hands, twisting a little here and there as he pushed and withdrew, pumped and pounded his cock into her wet, tight little hole. He raised his head, hair hanging to the side as she tossed her head back and forth over her pillow. She was his, almost every night. He knew she didn’t fuck anyone else. He knew she didn’t love him but he loved her and would fuck her whenever and however she wanted him to.

“Itachi, make me come Itachi, harder, fuck me please.” She was tugging on his long hair now, trying to pull him impossibly close, it hurt but he loved it. Pain made him feel alive. They had that in common.

“Sakura, slut, where do you want it next, where can I put it in you, tell me whore, my whore, what do you want me to fuck next?” 

She gripped him with her thighs around the neck and swung right , flipping him onto his stomach. Raising to her hands and knees in front of him , she wiggles her ass and turns to peek at him over her shoulder, “Fuck me in the ass hum?” Kami he loved her.

“Anything you want Sakura, anything for you.” He grabbed her hips and drew her back to him and spreads her ass cheeks with both hands, so tight, so pink. “Fuck.” Itachi licks his finger and slides it into her ass, she moans and pushes up against his palm, then two fingers, his hand on his cock, he removes the fingers and slowly, painfully presses his head into her twitching ass...more, more, he pushes it in more until he is sure no more will fit, she backs up against him slamming the rest of his four inches up into her. 

She continues to buck up against him demanding more. “Patience Sakura, so greedy tonight, let me take my time.”  
“Shut up and fuck me Itachi” he slams into her and she cries out, he thrust three fingers into her still dripping cunt, “Like this?” he says, and he fucks her in the ass while he finger fucks her pussy feeling her from the inside out. “Close, so close.” He pulls his cock out of her ass and comes inside of her pussy, slapping up against her as she bites her pillow ripping the casing and feathers explode around then.

Itachi pulls out of her and lays down on the bed dragging her with him as feathers fall down. “Why do you always have to make such a damn mess?” He strokes her sweaty hair off of her face.

“Tonight, you’re the one who made a hot mess out of me.” She smiled and wrapped her little body around his larger one and fell asleep after sex with him for the first time in three years.

Itachi held her to him in belated realization, “I love you Sakura.” and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where is he?” She turned on Otter in demand teeth clenched.

“He told us to leave so we did, he said he would take care of the rest.” The otter was stuttering like the moronic waste of blood and body that he was, pathetic.

“And you listened to him? Get back to point B and wait, I’m going in after him. And stay the fuck out of sight worthless scum!” She yanked her Wolverine mask over her face and teleports into the blood.

“She just did what he did, she told me to go, she just got mad at me for doing what she just told me to do ...I told you, she is freaking insane!” Otter was protesting to a Hawk masked Anbu beside him.

“They are exactly alike and they hate each other for it, come on, let’s go. One of them pissed off is scary enough, I would hate to piss them both off.” Hawk grabs the injured Konoha Nin Wolverine had just dropped out of the sky and told him to heal.

Idiot, that fucking hero complex Idiot, she grumbled as she teleported back and forth, flickering in and out of rooms. There! A flash of white...a masked face and cracked Anbu mask.

“Fucking idiot.” She drops down by his side, slapping a padded medic lint pack over what can only be a 12’’ cut to his side.

‘What, no, what are you doing here, leave darlin, just get out.” He tries to push her away but can’t, he is weak.

Blood loss she thinks lookin at him. He is pale and looks like he is shivering, we need to get out of here quick.

“I don’t have the chakra for this right now, suck it up and let's get going.” She reaches down to grab his arm and sling him over her shoulder when teeth rip through her shoulder.

Her vision goes white then black. She feels like she is falling. The last thing she sees is the wide eye of the Copy Nin as he watches her fall to the floor beside him.

“Sakura! Sakura!” She can hear him but she can’t see him. He hadn’t used her real name in years. Did that mean she was dying? She was tired, so tired.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Year later…

It had been a year ago that she had almost died laying in a pool of her blood mixed with Kakashi’s. She still didn’t know how she had been saved, only that she had been. Hours later, or maybe it was weeks, she woke to an overtly happy face of a medic nin telling her she was alive.

She remembered two things from that night, the Copy Nin staring at her wide eyed calling her name and the cawing of crows. Itachi had gotten her out of there alive, he must have. The mission report had only said that her and the Copy Nin had been found with emergency medical care administered in the field, four miles from their last known location at point B.

The report said she had rescued them. She knew she hadn’t. Itachi said he hadn’t been there that night. He was lying. She knew, the Copy Nin knew...what was Itachi hiding?

______________

“Is that all you’ve got!” She snarled at him as he flipped her over slamming her into the ground, landing on top of her

“You always did look good on your back Sakura.” He smirked at her as he brought his forearm to her neck choking her, holding her down with his body weight.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been on top Sasuke, forgive me but you were never very good at it.” She twisted under him bringing her leg up over her head and catching him in the throat with her ankle, dragging him off of her with her leg long enough to get a chakra enhanced jab into his side.

He was back on her before she could even sit up, flipping her again twisting her arm up behind her back pressing her face into the floor. “You’re off your game, getting sloppy Sakura.” He taunts her while twisting her arm up in pain.

Sasuke leans forward over her and whispers in her ear, “What’s wrong baby, not getting fucked senseless by my brother affecting your fighting skills?”

She thrashed wildly underneath him and he pulled and twisted her arm viciously till she cried out and conceded their match. He let her go then, crawling off of her carefully. She had a temper and he wouldn’t put it past her to stab him even if the match was over.

“Want me to come over tonight, and relieve some of your tension with my cock Sakura?” He called after her as she made her way to the locker rooms. 

Sakura didn’t even bother taking her gear off, she sat under the hot spray of water till it ran cold.

He was waiting for her with a towel when she finally turned the water off and looked up. She walked past him without stopping. “Go away Itachi.”

“Sakura.” He followed her into the locker room and watched as she stripped and threw her jounin shirt and pants on.

She grabbed her soaked gear, shoved it in her bag with her mask and walked past him up the stairs and home, ignoring him.

Itachi stood there looking at the door she had just walked through, towel over his arm. He stiffened as a familiar chakra signature filled the room. “Kakashi.”

“You think you know her, understand her but you don’t.” The Copy Nin was leaning up against the doorframe to the bathroom that connected the lockers to the showers.

“And you do?” Itachi looked at him with cold eyes. This wasn’t the first time in the last year he had heard such remarks from his old mentor and living legend.

“Oh yes, I do. We are a lot alike. She might take a pacifist to her bed, but you will never be in her heart. However, I hear she doesn’t even take you to her bed anymore, not after that night. Looks like your little brother wants her back, but he is as weak as you are...isn’t he.” Kakashi closed the written porno book in his hand he was pretending to read and walked by Itachi up the stairs and out of the locker rooms.

____________

“Misson, you leave in two days.” She threw the scroll at her as she jumped down from the tree above her head.

“Assasination and infiltration Shisou?” Sakura tilted her head back to look at her friend, Hokage and mentor Tsunade Senju.

“It’s the only missions you take now a days.” A honey eye met green.

“It’s the only thing I’m good for.” Sakura replied.

“It wasn’t your fault, they were dead before you got there.” Tsunade told her, like she had been telling her for the last year.

-Flashback-

Sakura’s eyes fluttered open to look straight into the eyes of Hawk, only his head wasn’t attached to his body. She turned her head because her body wouldn’t move and saw Otter on the ground a few feet away, dismembered. The Konoha Nin she had rescued lay gutted, intestines spread over a bush like Christmas lights grotesquely beautiful, the blood shining in the moonlight.

The Copy Nin woke then, saw what she saw, turned his head to her and said, “Are you dead too? Are we dead Sakura?” and passed out again before she could answer.

Was she dead? Was he dead? She didn’t feel alive.

-End Flashback-

“Whose fault then Shisou, it was my team, he was leading it but I made the call to go back, my fault.” They had had this conversation a thousand times. It was always the same and nothing would change her mind. It was her fault they were dead. 

She never had found their murderer. A retrieval team had brought them back along with what was left of the bodies. As soon as she was healed she climbed out her hospital window to search for thier murder. She came back a month later, bleeding, bruised, starving and empty handed.

The Copy Nin had met her at the gate. “It’s not your fault, move on and learn to live with the guilt like everyone else.”

She had lashed out at him then, barely able to stand, she fell into his arms and woke in a hospital bed under a pissed off eye of her Shisou and Hokage.

“Not my fault...then whose fault is it Shisou...whose?” She stared at the river, water rushing by, the smell of it choking her.

“No ones Sakura.” Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder that fell away as Sakura stood up.

A crow landed on a nearby tree. Sakura looked at it for a moment before whipping a senbon at it. It flew up avoiding the needle, it had expected it, and settled back down on it’s branch looking at her with eyes as dull and dark as it’s owner’s.

“The forest is suddenly very crowded Shisou, if you’ll excuse me.” Sakura bowed to her friend and walked away back to her apartment where a bottle was calling her name.


	8. Chapter 8

//////////////////////////// “Ino! Ino! Hold on Ino, please reach for me.” She ran after her best friend reaching out trying to grab her, to pull her back, to keep her from going over the edge after the man who had just killed Choji.

Sakura slid on the sharp rocks cutting and biting into her legs, her arms reaching out to capacity, her fingers stretching, trying with everything she had to grasp her friend's hand as she started to slide over the edge of the cliff, but she couldn’t and Ino fell to her death.

Again, Sakura fell short, she was left wanting, she was hopeless and just not good enough. She was weak.

“Ino!” /////////////////////////////////////

She woke to being strangled by her sheets, bad dream. She grabbed the kunai from her nightstand and sliced at the sheets desperately trying to free herself, cutting herself in her haste and frustration. She lay there, released from the linen prison breathing heavily, blood slipping down her sides to soak into her bed.

Too late she realized, she wasn’t alone. Rolling out of bed in a whirl she came to a crouch kunai in hand glancing around her bedroom for the threat.

“Too slow Doll.” He drawled. “I could have killed you ten times over, ten different ways.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, get out of my bed!”

He continued to talk as if he hadn’t heard her, “There are so many other things to do in a bed though hum?” One red eye, one darkest coal, met vibrant pissed off green.

“I hear you haven’t taken another lover to...ease your frustrations with.” He looked her over noting her tense stance and haggard breathing. Her hair fell down her back in a tangled mess, her cheeks were puffy and eyes bright.

“I know you aren’t interested in filling the position for all your crudeness, you just do it to irritate me. What do you want?” She lowered her weapon but kept it in hand as she sat on the end of her bed.

The Copy Nin pulled out a small scroll commonly used as add-ons to regular mission scrolls. “The situation has changed, I am now taking the assasination and infiltration mission with you, and we leave right now princess.”

She grabbed the scroll from his hand and ripped it open reading furiously. “Of all the fucking, damn it, I fucking hate you the most!” She went to her closet and threw a bag out of it onto her bed followed by clothes, weapons, a book and wires.  
The Copy Nin watched her in amusement as she huffed around her room trying very hard not to look at him.

Sakura was in the process of picking up a hairbrush when he stilled and rose from his sitting position on her bed.

“I’ll be going now, you have company. Meet at the gate, don’t be too long.” And he was gone.

Itachi jumped through her window a moment later, looking around her room, his gaze landing on the indent on the side of her bed he had always occupied. His gaze followed the whirlwind that was his ex-lover around her room as she ripped her hair brush through her delicate tresses and shoved dainty feet into hard knee high boots.

“You have a mission. With him.” Itachi didn’t say who he thought “him” was, they both knew he knew. Itachi wasn’t just a sensor, he was just gifted and could sense chakra signatures almost as good as the fourth Hokage, Minato could sense anyone on the continent, anywhere on the continent. It was really annoying if you were his Ex-lover and wanted to be alone.

“Yes, I’m leaving right now.” She finished putting her hair up in a high ponytail that trailed down her back.

“He asked to be put on your mission, be careful.” Itachi told her as she hopped out her window and ran to the gate.

\-----Why the fuck would he do that...fucking Copy Nin-----

Itachi pulled a small box from his cloak and placed it on her side of the bed, closed and locked her window to her bedroom and left out her front door locking it from the inside.

He was by the gate, supposedly relaxed but she could see the tension in his eye as she approached. It had always been this way between them, seeing but not saying, being but not there.

“Come on old man, let’s get going if we’re going.” She walked by him in her regular nin gear. They wouldn’t need to change into their Anbu gear for a few days yet.

“Yes Dear.” He sneered at her as he fell into step beside her.

She really fucking hated him.

They didn’t speak all day, even when they stopped for the night and made camp. She sat beside the fire she had built roasting fish she caught, reading a poetry book she always carried with her on missions that were sure to have her spilling a lot of blood.

He sat with his own book, of porn, on the other side of the fire, roasting a rabbit he had caught, not looking at her.

They spent most of their time not looking at one another, not talking, ignoring that one another existed.

When their food was ready, they ate, when night came, he took the first watch and she slept.

An hour later she sat bolt upright on her sleeping mat, sweat shimmering on her face in the firelight. She wiped her face with trembling hands then looked around. It was just a dream, Hawk’s head hadn’t really been talking to her. 

A red eye stared at her through the dark from a tree overhead as she stifled a rare cry and laid back down. 

Morning came and she woke realizing he hadn’t woken her for her watch.

“Why didn’t you wake me for my watch?” She asked him as they packed up their camp.

“You needed to sleep more than me.” He was uncharacteristically bland in his response, and as if he realized it he added, “You look terrible this morning Darlin, do you need more beauty rest? I could go kill them on my own if you like.”

“Fuck you asshole.” She said, but she had noticed.

A day and a half later they scouted around their targets stronghold. It wasn’t going to be easy. Originally, recon had said the target and a smaller band was traveling east and would be easily intercepted, but now, she understood why the Copy Nin was there, it would take them both to get in and out alive.

It had been a year since Hawk and Otter had died, a year since the slaughtered nameless Konoha nin had been murdered, but she felt the sweat tickle down the back of her neck and her fists clenched at her sides. She was scared. It made her sick.

Blood had become second nature to her, violence an outlet, she enjoyed killing, she excelled in it. She was going to throw up. Where was her hatred, where was her anger...weakness, she growled at herself, she was weak...again. She shifted her weight restlessly, drawing the eye of the Copy Nin.

The Copy Nin grabbed her by the neck and they disappeared, they reappeared deeper in the forest, he slammed her back up against the tree and glared at her with both eyes, one black, one red.

“Where is your fire, find it again or we will both die here tonight.” He growled at her as he dug his fingers into her throat. He gave one last squeeze for emphasis and let go, she dropped to the ground at his feet.

Her long hair hung in her face having come loose in his haste to draw her away from the stronghold. She made no move to push it back. It was a testament to her strength. She had cut it, when she was younger, weaker, during the Chunin exams when she was held by a fellow combatant. It was long now because no one could touch her, no one would use it against her now, she was too strong. It was a show of her pride in herself. Now though, it hung around her face hiding her fear and doubt.

Disgusting, Kakashi thought. He was disgusted with the Uchiha. He had no idea what he had taken from her that night. By saving her, them, he had stripped her of her pride, everything she had worked for, gone in a flash. She had banished him from her bed that night and had never looked at the Uchiha again. He should have let both of them die that night.

“Sakura.” He said her name like a curse. “Do you need me to help you feel alive. Remind you who you are?”

“I am already dead inside, what is the point. We both should have died that night and you know it.” She couldn’t even bring her voice higher than a whisper. “I am a ghost.”

The Copy Nin dropped to his knees beside her and took her chin in his hand. “You are a Wolverine Sakura.” He kissed her hard, forcing her chin up, her mouth up to meet his.

He lifted her by her chin pulling her neck, kissing her, biting her lips, her tongue. She didn’t even resist, she let him. “A wolverine! Now bite me back!” Anger took him. He pulled her hair, twisting it up painfully with both of his hands, slamming her against the tree with his larger body. She whimpered into his mouth, not in pleasure, in resignation. “Fucking bite me Sakura! Or did Ino die in vain? Did you only pretend to be strong for her!”

\-----What?-----

She fucking snapped.

“I’m not weak!” She started to push against him, fighting him now. He sneered at her and forced his mouth over hers again biting her lip till they tasted blood.

“Look at you, pinned to a tree by a man almost twice your age. I’m going to use your body Sakura, like you used Itachi’s, I’m going to fuck you and keep you in my bed for my own convenience, whenever I have the ...urge.” He turned her around then and shoved her pants down, hand reaching around and forcefully rubbing her sensitive pussy, knees pried her legs apart and he gripped her hair bending her forward. “I’m going to fuck you till you feel alive, I’m going to hurt you till you fight back, fight me Sakura, or are you really that weak still, fight me.”

He thrust his cock up into her and she screamed out, struggling against him. He laughed at her pitiful display and fucked her harder, bark scraping her exposed stomach where he was hiking her shirt up, he twisted and pinched her nipples cruely, laughing again. 

“So weak.” He mouthed into her ear, kicking her legs out, backing up and bending her over farther, pressing her cheek to the rough bark of the tree, it hurt.

She kicked back, but he lifted her and bucked his cock farther into her, she tried to turn and claw at him with her nails but he caught her hand in his and sucked on her fingers. He lifted her up and turned her mid air her back slamming to the ground as he continued to fuck her in the dark, his body covering hers. 

He looked her in the eye, he was going to come and he wanted her to see it, he wasn’t pulling out, and she headbutted him so hard he let go of her arms, with chakra infused hands she lifted and threw him from her. 

She stood panting over him. “Fuck you Kakashi!”

He grinned up at her, his pants shamelessly down around his ankles, his hard cock resting against his abdomen, “Isn’t that what we were just doing Sakura?”

She pulled his legs flat and crawled on top of him taking his cock in her hand and lowering down onto it, on top of him. Her hips started moving from front to back, she lifted up off of him a little then slammed back down over his cock and he moaned, gripping her by the hips pressing into her. She leaned over and kissed him, biting his lip drawing blood, just as he had done to her moments before.

“I’m not Itachi Sakura. I’m not going to be a vice, your drug. If I have you, I want all of you.” Kakashi bit her ear and spoke the words into her neck as she moved over him.

“I know, Kakashi.” She breathed sliding up and over, and up and over again. 

“Sakura, so close , don’t stop , keep going, so close.” He gripped her hips almost painfully, there would be more bruises there in the morning. He ground up and into her faster until. “Mmmm uuhmmm.” 

She settled over him kissing his mouth, his arms trailing up and down her back, then pulling her down so she lay over top of him. “Welcome back, now let’s go take out that compound and go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Why do you always have to make such a damn mess. It makes it so no one but the Copy Nin will work with you.” The Hokage complained.

“The mess is the last thing on my mind in an assasination and infiltration mission Shisou.” Sakura said calmly.

Tsunade surveyed her student, her stance, her eyes, her mouth. “Glad to have you back kid.”

Sakura bowed and a moment later she was in her apartment peeling her clothes off on the way to her bathroom.

“Get out.” She didn’t even turn to look at him as she shut the door to her bathroom and locked the door.

“Sakura.” Itachi called through the bathroom door.

“Go away Uchiha, I have nothing to say to you.” She turned the knobs of her shower on and waited for it to warm.

“We don’t have to talk, let me in.” The doorknob to the bathroom jingled.

“Not now Uchiha.” and she stepped into the shower doing the one handed protection jutsu for her bathroom door.

________________

“I’m putting you on a new team. Evaluations are in two hours. Meet them at Anbu training ground 3.” The Commander told her and left her office.

Sakura hated it when he came to her office in the hospital. She liked to keep her Anbu and her other life separate. Another team, and she didn’t even get to pick them. Who the hell approved that? She was the Captain. Sakura rose from behind her desk and headed to the Hokage’s Tower.

“You need a new team Sakura, you’ve not had one longer than anyone else in active duty. I should have assigned one to you months ago.” She stood up and looked out of the tower window over Konoha. “I’m glad you’re back to your old self. I will give you a month to train and get to know your new team before sending you out on missions. Use the time wisely.”

“Take it or leave it, you are joining a new team , and not as Captain. I know you’re back to your old self but it’s policy and procedure, you get 6 months as a subordinate to prove your head is up to the pressure again and you will get your title back.” Tsunade told her.

Sakura glared at her and she glared back at Sakura.

With one last look at her Shisou she jumped out the window of the Hokage tower and sprinted to the forest.

He found her skipping rocks across the river...actually, he found her throwing car size boulders into the river making a very effective dam in the process.

“If you do that, the beavers are going to get pissed.” came a voice from behind her.

“Fuck the beavers!” She threw another boulder into the river.

“No thanks, I hear they bite.” He sat down by the bank and watched her tug up a boulder that had been lodged into the surface of the Earth, probably from the last Ice Age.

‘I bite.” She dropped said boulder and came to sit in his lap facing him and running her hands through his spiky locks.

“And I love it. What’s this all about?” Kakashi motioned to the boulders in the river behind them.

“I have a new team...and I fucking got demoted! ” She was flailing her arms around in her frustration, smacking him in the head with one by accident.

“Policy, it’s happened to me three times, suck it up and get over it.”he disappeared before she could lash out at him.

“Fucking Copy Nin.” She got to her feet and teleported to the locker rooms to strap on her Anbu gear.


	10. Chapter 10

She sat in the tree suppressing her chakra and waited for them. Anbu Training ground 3 was outdoors behind the Hokage’s Tower. Half building jutted out of the cliff wall, random trees growing here and there. It’s where the 4th Hokage had trained with Jiraiya.

They came into view, a few minutes later walking side by side talking casually. 

She narrowed her eyes at them. They knew each other. The taller of the two sat down on a rock at the base of the cliff while the other looked around a bit, presumably for her.

“If she isn’t here already she will be soon.” The one that had been looking around said.

“She is here, she is in that tree over there watching us.” The taller one on the rock pointed directly at her.

\-----Serves you right for judging them without seeing their abilities first-----

She teleported from her tree beside the taller one sitting on the rock.

“You both know me don’t you, outside of Anbu.” Again, another statement.

They removed their masks. Shisui Uchiha grinned at her while Sasuke Uchiha scowled at her.

“Fuck me.” She facepalmed, then grit her teeth in frustration.

“I’d love to, are you free tonight?” Shisui gave her a heart thumping grin while Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to scowl, but instead of at her, at Shisui.

“Why you two, there isn’t anyone else? I’d rather be with newbies than two Uchiha.” She closed her eyes in frustration.

“Aww come on Sakura,” Shisui purred, “We are much better than new recruits, we actually know what we’re doing most of the time.”

“I didn’t even want to be here. The Hokage told me it was this or a string of D-rank missions for the rest of my life.” Sasuke murmured.

“No one else will work with you Sakura, you’re stuck with us. I would like to add, I volunteered.” Shisui smiled again. He took her hand and kissed it.

She kicked him across the field. 

“Love hurts.” Shisui mumbled and got up to walk back to his new team.

“So, where’s the captain?” She asked looking from one to the other.

Sasuke growled low in his throat but didn’t say anything, Shisui just laughed and winked at her.

“No.” She turned as she felt him coming closer.

“Itachi.” She growled, like Sasuke had.

“Sakura, address me as Captain anytime we are in Anbu gear, you are no longer a Captain.” His voice was cold and emotionless.

“I need to see how you interact with your new teammates, Sasuke spar with her.” He wouldn’t even look at her.

“First blood wins.” she called out to Sasuke as he walked away from her.

“I was your first blood remember Sakura?” Sasuke gave her a knowing smirk.

“They say your first time always sucks but with you it was down right terrible, good thing I had nothing to compare it to.” She pointed at the field again and waved at him with a shooing motion.

Shisui was grinning again, did he ever stop?

\-----Freaking weirdo if you ask me, hot, but weird-----

They faced one another on the field and made the sign for friendly spar. Shei flickered to Sasuke’s right and jabbed him in the side, but as she moved to jab him on the other side Sasuke blocked it with his scabbard. A kick to the head, flipped over by a foot, round and uppercut to the face, met with a shin then forced the the ground, kunai to the throat, a knick, two drops of blood.

“Not bad Sakura, I forget how good you are with a scabbard and a blade Sasuke. Now genjutsu.” Itachi told them.

She throws a smoke bomb and stands still then, her hands are a blur as she casts a three layer genjutsu.

Sasuke’s eyes had jsut began to spin red and she looked at his lower lip. He bit it, he was nervous. Had her’s worked?

Sasuke started howling in pain then she heard him shouting , “Release! Release!”

“Sasuke, you’re pathetic.” Itachi said tone drab again.

She had won that round. She released her genjutsu and smiled to herself, fuck yeah.

“This time, Shisui will be joining the fight. No rules except, no killing blows, no torture genjutsu, in other words, nothing permenant. You attack one another.” Itachi told them, and they nod.

Securing her hair in a ponytail, with her katana on her back she cracks her neck. 

“Go.” Itachi commanded.

She teleports to Shisui and he flickers away, Sasuke comes from her left cutting upward with his katana and she grabs his sword with her chakra infused hand not letting it go, pulling him in for a hit to knock him out when Shisui flickers behind her, she ducks and he punches Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke growls and launches himself at Shisui who body flickers to Sakura with a one handed sign called forth a murder of crows that swarm and caw at her, she teleports to the side, Shisui rushes her through his murder and she blocks a kick to her middle, grabbing his foot and flipping him over , she lands on his chest with her knees and his breath is pushed out of him. 

Before she can get off of his chest Sasuke shoots chakra wires around her and she falls to the side, arms behind her back, pushing chakra to her fist making a chakra blade she cuts the wires before Sasuke can cut her head off with his sword.

“Hey! No lethal blows Sasuke! What if she hadn’t moved in time or cut the wires!” Shisui was pissed, and he had liked her on top of him.

Sakura was already running and jumping into the air coming down on Sasuke with a chakra punch that threw both of the men away from her in a cloud of dust and raining rocks. She stood in the middle of her little crater shaking rocks and dust from her clothes like a dog and bounded up the side to meet and deflect two of Sasuke’s poisoned kunai, sliding under him- just like last time- and throwing two kunai of her own. One stuck in his thigh and he fell.

“Lethal poison .” Sakura picked up one of the kunai he had thrown. “He said no lethal force. This was a test of skill.” She brought the kunai to her nose and sniffed. “Strychnos toxifera “.

“This would have killed me almost instantly, or Shisui, what the fuck is wrong with you?” She picked up her other kunai and threw it at him, he went to dodge,but was too slow and it stuck into his other thigh.

“What, did you poison your kunai too?” Sasuke’s brow was furrowed.

“Foxglove.” She came up to him, hands glowing green with healing chakra and pressed them over his heart. “You’ll be fine now.” Bending down slightly she gripped a kunai with each hand and ripped them from his legs. He grunted and glared at her.

“We’re done for today. Meet by the river grounds tomorrow at dawn” Itachi told them as Sakura started stomping away.

“Hey!.” Sasuke called after her, “aren’t you going to heal my legs?”

“Fuck no.” She flipped him off and teleported home.

“I like her.” Shisui grinned at him.

“I hate her.” Sasuke continued to glare at the spot Sakura had been in just a moment ago.

“Hum, could have fooled me.” Shisui laughed.

“Enough.” Itachi said as he stared off in the direction Sakura had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

“Itachi said he would meet us by the gate tomorrow, he gave this to me to give to you guys.” Shisui met them by the training grounds by the river instead of Itachi.

Shisui tossed the mission scroll to Sakura who caught it with a nod . “Read it over, we leave tomorrow at nightfall and will be traveling for 4 days, pack accordingly. Anbu gear after the third day but regular nin gear till then.” 

“Akatsuki?” Sasuke was reading the scroll now, frowning at it like it had done something to displease him.

“So it seems.” Shisui replied looking thoughtful. “See ya later cuz, I have a few things to do.”

Sasuke looked up to ask what those things were but Shisui was gone. Shisui of the Body Flicker, awesome technique in battle, annoying for regular day life. Sasuke grumbled, this wasn’t going to be an easy mission. He looked over at Sakura.

“You haven’t taken anyone to your bed since my brother have you?” He smiled at her.

“None of your business.” She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

She spun back around, fist striking out and glanced his cheek as he dodged the expected blow. He pulled her by the arm he still held and tripped her neatly forcing her to the ground, falling on top of her.

“Give me another chance Sakura.” He licked her neck and kissed her ear. “ It’s been awhile since we’ve fucked, I’ve learned a few things, let me show you.” He moved against her.

“Get off of her.” A low voice growled.

Sasuke jumped to his feet releasing her. “Kakashi.” He glared at his old Sensei. “So you leave me for my brother Saukra, then you leave him for this? You really have lowered your standards haven’t you. He is twice our age, you’ll fuck anything won’t you.” He sneered and flickered away.

“I didn’t need your help Kakashi.” She got up from the ground, flickering away to her apartment.

________________________

Sakura pulled her bag from her closet and threw it on her bed. She went to her bathroom to grab a few things for her mission but stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. Big green eyes looked back at her, long, soft pink hair floated around her face. Not the face of a killer. Her gaze traveled down the rest of her body, smooth skin, barely marred due to her healing prowess, finely toned muscles, she was short, she grimaced. 

She had always wished she had been a little taller but oh well. When she was younger she wished her breasts had been bigger but now she was happy they weren’t. It was hard to fight with larger breasts, besides she wasn’t flat, it would do.

She stood there for a moment running her hands up and down her body, feeling the softness of her skin, her form through her clothes, when a cough interrupted her from her bathroom door.

“Shisui, what is it.” She had known he was there but hadn’t felt the need to stop her self evaluation.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to speak with you about the mission.” He was blushing. How cute she thought. He had a reputation with women, she wouldn’t have thought him the blushing sort, but maybe that is what drew them to him, feigned innocence, and his smile.

“What about the mission?” She grabbed the things she had originally gone into her bathroom for and walked back into her bedroom.

“How much do you know about the Akatsuki Sakura?” He laid down on her bed as if he owned the place. Sakura didn’t mind so much though. Their fighting styles compliment one another. Shisui might joke around but he was serious when it came to killing, she respected that.

“They are terrorists, enemies of all five nations. They want the Jinchuriki and will kill as many people as they need to , to get what they want.” She cocked her head at him, where was this coming from she wondered.

Shisui nodded his head, as much as one can laying flat on their back.

“That’s all true yes. Did you know they do it all in the name of peace?” He was looking at her. He wasn’t smiling, there were no jokes being made.

“What do you know Shisui?” She sat down on the bed next to him leaning over him slightly. He knows something more about the Akatsuki, she can feel it.

Shisui looks her figure over as she leans toward him grinning. “You gonna torure the information out of me if I refuse to tell you?” He winks at her and continues to grin.

“What the hell is going on.” Itachi is watching them from the window with narrowed red eyes.

Sakura looks at his tensed state and leans farther over Shisui running her hand up his arm, up his neck and through his hair. “I was just going to put Shisui here through a little sexual torture, what do you want, I’m busy.” She looks over her shoulder at Itachi whos chakra is pulsating and flaring.

“I wanted to speak to you about our mission.” Itachi darts a glare to Shisui, “Leave.” and jumps into the bedroom through the window to stand at the other side of the bed.

“Stay.” She pushes Shisui back down onto her bed as he rose to leave. She glares at Itachi again. “This is my apartment, you’re not welcome, now get out!”

“Hey Itachi, it isn’t what it looks like, I know she’s your ex, we were just talking about the mission okay?” Shisui grins a bit nervously. He isn’t scared of Itachi, Shisui knows he can still take him in a spar but he is his favorite cousin and cares about him. He knows, like no one else, how insecure and upset Itachi has been since Sakura dumped him on his head. He never understood their relationship, if you could call it a relationship, but it wasn’t his business. He did not want Itachi to think he was moving in on his ex, it was just a little harmless flirting.

“Yes, the mission, since you both came here to talk about the mission,” She raised a brow at Itachi,” Let’s talk about it then.” She leaned back away from Shisui but not before running her hand back down over his chest before sitting back and away from him.

“I’m going to ask the Hokage to abort it.” Itachi sat on the bed beside Shisui, his legs over the side.

“Why the concern Itachi, are you concerned about the team, or the Akatsuki?” She was watching him like a hawk watches a mouse.

“Both.” Itachi doesn’t offer any more insight into his reasoning.

\-----He is hiding something, again, like that night he rescued the Copy Nin and us, we need to find out what it is-----

“What are you hiding, and don’t tell me nothing because I can tell you are hiding something.” She snaps at him.

“Sakura, I’m aborting this mission, if we go, you will die, all of you.” Itachi wouldn’t look at her now.

A weight plummeted in her stomach, her team would die? Why would he say that, is he working with the Akatsuki? No, he would never ”You are playing on my past fears to manipulate me. I don’t know why you don’t want to go but we have a mission, Tsunade Sama will not allow you to abort it.”

Itachi turns to her then, a look of ...what?.......resignation? Defeat? “Remember, I tried.” he got up from her bed and crouched in her window, “Shisui, remember what I told you by the monument, it is coming to pass, be careful. Take care of her if you can.” and he left.


	12. Chapter 12

She had been stabbed. Blood trickled down the side of her face. She couldn’t move, was she tied down? Her head was pounding and her abdomen hurt. Oh right, she had been stabbed. Probably in the abdomen she thought as pain shot through her sides, down her legs.

Her head wouldn’t lift when she had tried to lift it, again she couldn’t move, why. Her eyes closed, she tried to channel her chakra to her abdomen, to heal the wound she couldn’t see through her torn and bloody clothes. It popped and fizzled out. Damn. Chakra cuffs, she could feel it now. When she had tried to channel her chakra she felt it move and then evaporate at the juncture of hand and wrist.

\-----He knew...Itachi knew.-----

Traitor. He had to be a traitor. Her head wouldn’t stop pounding, she felt dizzy and cold. Excessive blood loss her clinical mind told her.

\-----You let him in your bed, you let him fuck you senseless, touch you, kiss you...that traitor-----

Move, she tried to will her body into motion. Move! Nothing happened. Shisui. Sasuke. Be alive. She tried to shake her head, she was blacking out, stay awake, she tried to, darkness fell around her to the sound of a door opening close by. Blackness took her.

-Flashback to the previous day-

The hawk circled overhead, dove toward Shisui’s head and dropped a scroll into his hand then flew away. Shisui opened the scroll. His eyes narrowed and he sighed looking up to Sasuke and Sakura. “Danzo Shimura is dead. Decapitated in his home.”

“A councilman decapitated in his own home, hum, well he did run root, and we all know it wasn’t disbanded like it was supposed to be. Seems he wasn’t happy keeping that very limited amount of power after all.” Sakura hummed. She had known the former Root leader didn’t like taking a backseat to Saratobi or the new Senju Hokage. It had only been a matter of time before he was eliminated. But who, who did it?

“Does it say by whom?” She asked Shisui.

“No.” Shisui frowned at the scroll in his hand, clenched it tight and his eyes spun red, anger flaring.

“What?” Sasuke was watching his cousin through his Ferret mask.

“Everyone will be under suspicion now, all Anbu, the Hokage.” Sakura answered Sasuke but was looking at Shisui.

Mongoose looked at Wolverine, Wolverine looked at Mongoose and nodded. Later their eyes said. They would talk later.

That’s when they heard the voices.

“I don’t see why we have to go looking for them, reports say they are looking for us yeah.” A man’s voice could be heard in the forest to their left.

All three leapt to the branches above and concealed their chakra signatures.

Two men came into view. One was blonde with long hair, looked about Sakura’s age. The other shorter, red hair, looked young, maybe 16 years old. Both had on the tell tale black cloaks with red clouds, Akatsuki robes.

“I hate waiting, who knows when they will get around to finding us.” The redhead drawled while flicking a nonexistent speck of dust from his cloak.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “This is a waste of time, why are we out here looking for some stupid chick when we could be home, I have a masterpeice just waiting to be finished! I don’t want to be out here looking for some short tempered, pink haired medic yeah!”

Sakura tensed in the tree, they were looking for her specifically? She felt the weight of Sasuke’s stare and turned toward him. He purposefully widened his eyes at her and she shook her head, no, she hadn’t known they were after her. She looked over at Shisui, his face was grim and his jaw was set, had he known?

Before she could give the signal to retreat Shishui disappeared, he had used his body flicker and had put two cuts into the blonde before she could move. Sasuke dropped down beside the redhead and was thrown back by some invisible line, arms flung wide, shit she thought, he can’t brace himself for the fall. She teleported to his side and caught him, dropping him to his feet she teleported to Shisui.

“What the fuck .” Was all she got out before a stream of senbon were shot her way, Shisui and her teleported to Sasuke, “Let’s go, we aren’t staying.” 

An explosion from above drew their attention, Shisui and Sasuke were blown up and away from her, Shisui tried to flicker away with Sasuke in his grip but invisible strings pulled his leg and threw them both off to the side.

Sakura heard groans, they were injured? She moved in a crouch coming up behind the redhead. Stepping to the side drew her katana and cut the now visible chakra strings, more groans, she turned flipped and was caught in the abdomen with a kunai, she dropped. Her hand glowed green to heal her wound but before she could even lower her arm to the bleeding she was hit with several flashes of lights, an explosion? Again? She thought as she hit the floor, her eyes closed.

-End Flashback-

Slap. Slap. Slap.

“Ungh, stop.” Sakura was coming to.

“Wake up Sakura.”

“Itachi?” Her eyes flew open and looked into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha, her ex lover. “What the hell, where am I?”

“You are in one of the Uchiha Safehouses.” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “I told you I wanted to abort this mission, you forced me to do this.” and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Shisui woke up with a horrible headache, what he hoped was not a black eye and two kunai in his leg that didn't seem to be poisoned but he wasn't sure. "Sakura?" He looked around, he seemed to have been out for quite awhile. "Sasuke?" Shisui braced his leg with the kunai in it and grabbed some sterile wraps from his pack wrapping the pads around the kunai packing them before pulling the blades out. They bled but it wasn't anything that hadn't happened before.

Sasuke had been sitting there for an hour now wondering where the others were. He was going to die here, he knew it. His chest hurt, he wasn't sure how bad the wound was but he knew it wasn't good. He took another breath, or tried. It hurt. He was getting really cold and the shivers that moved his body ached. When he had first woken up he had tried calling out for Shisui or Sakura but had stopped when blood came up over his lips. His bleeding was slowing and his vision was getting darker. It didn't hurt anymore at least. Sakura, he thought, I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved, he had let her down and he knew it.

Shisui paused as he finished wrapping his leg. "Sasuke." He felt Sasuke's chakra flare and then flicker out. Shisui concentrated, closed his eyes and willed his senses out farther and farther, nothing. Sasuke's chakra was nowhere to be found. Shisui bit back a snarl and slowly stood up. He looked at his surroundings. He was by the river they had passed two days ago. North or south, had someone carried him here? How had he gotten this far away from where they were just hours before. Sakura, he felt the waning presence of her chakra on his arm. Had she teleported him away? He had to find the rest of his team.

He searched for hours, it was starting to get dark and he was still injured. He flickered over the miles returning to Konoha. He needed to tell the Hokage what had happened. Shisui made it to the gate before he collapsed. His head hit the ground and he gasped as his leg twisted out from under him. He could see Kotetsu and Izumo running toward him, and he passed out.  
When Shisui woke he was in the hospital. The nurse that was in his room looked at him and ran out the door. He heard shouting from the hallway and a moment later the Hokage, Lady Tsunade burst through his door.

"Where's the rest of your team and what happened." She had her hands on her hips and was radiating anger and worry all at once. That's right, Sakura was her friend and apprentice.

"They knew we were looking for them, they were looking for us, Sakura in particular. It seemed to me they were going to try to capture her when we found them." He said serious for once."They knew we were coming, someone had to have told them. We have a leak, a spy."

"Who knew their mission." Kakashi had just jumped through the hospital room's window.

"No one that wasn't on it and myself." Tsunade told them.

"Itachi." Shisui said.

"What?" Tsunade asked him and Kakashi growled.

"He came after Sakura told us we had our first mission as a team, to her apartment. We were in her bedroom when he got there talking about the mission and he came through her window saying he wanted to talk to her about the mission, told me to leave." He told Kakashi and Tsunade. "He...warned her, told her he didn’t want to go. He knew he couldn't abort it, he told me to look out for her."

"He knew, he knew that the Akatsuki were looking for her and he warned her, but why? Why warn her and give away he knows they are looking for her. He had to have known we would talk, that it would get back to us. Did he tell the Akatsuki where you three were, he would sell out two members of his family and his ex lover?" Tsunade was getting angry indeed.

"Itachi told me something, by the monument, he told me there was going to be a coupe to gain control of the Leaf, headed by Danzo. He said he had found out that Danzo was planning to rouse a civil war with an Akatsuki attack, and use it to prove what a weak leader you are Lady Tsunade, and take over as Hokage in your place. I asked him how he knew, and he wouldn't tell me, only that he had found out." Shisui looked troubled.

"Danzo was decapitated, two nights ago, while you were on your mission. It has to be connected somehow." 

Kakashi sat in the chair beside Shisui's bed. "Itach and Sasuke, where are they Shisui, do you know?"

"I couldn't find either of them or Sakura, I looked for hours before I thought it best to come back to Konoha to let you know what was going on, Hokage Sama. I felt, Sasuke’s chakra flicker out. I think he is dead but I did not find a body. I would have brought him back with me." he looked out the window. "We need to find Itachi, find out what he knows."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let me double check your injuries, I healed you but you were poisoned, that will take a few days to get out of your system even though I pulled most of it out of your blood. You won’t be at 100 percent but you’ll be good enough." Tsunade ran chakra infused hands over his abdomen, legs and back up to his chest.

"All clear. Meet me in the office before you go though, and you Hatake, I want you there because you are going to find my apprentice and bring her back to me in one piece." She left the room.

"Did Itachi take Sakura?" Kakashi stood looking out the window, his back turned to Shisui.

"Honestly, I don't know, but if he did, if he was planning on it, I didn't know."

"You do know something though don't you." Kakashi turned to face him.

"Let's wait for the summons." Shisui said and Kakashi jumped out of the window. Shisui got out of bed and walked to the closet pulling his jounin shirt and pants on. Damn it Itachi, what have you done.

Shisui and Itachi had planned it together. They were going to assasinate Danzo together but use Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, to plant false memories in Danzo's aide as a witness for Danzo's "suicide", so no one would be blamed for his murder. Danzo had been instigating hatred and unrest among the Uchiha, calling for, advocating a civil war a coup in which they would partner up and rule Konoha. 

Itachi and Shisui the two most powerful Uchiha, knew it would end in terrible bloodshed on all sides and had a plan to put a stop to it. Shisui had recognized Itachi's handwritting ofcourse, Itachi was the one who had sent the scroll to them telling them of Danzo's murder.   
Why, why didn't you stick to the plan Itachi, and why take Sakura, for he knew now, it was Itachi's idea to take her and not the Akatsuki's. They had been trying for the last two years and Itachi had prevented them, so why now, what had changed. Shisui's head started to hurt again, too much thinking. He missed Sakura's glowing green hands.

He jumped out the window landing hard on the roof. "Oww." He flickered to the tower to wait for Kakashi. He was convinced, Itachi had Sakura somewhere, keeping her for who knows what. What was he going to do when Itachi didn't show up. Shit, why hadn't Itachi just stuck to their plan. He had promised to help him get Sakura back after Danzo and the coup were settled, why didn't the asshole just wait.

Kakashi and Tsunade were already there when he arrived. 

"Do you know where Itachi is Shisui?" Tsunade asked him once he had closed the door to her office.

"No, I mean, I just got back and woke up in the hospital, but no I haven't been able to sense him either." Shisui admitted.

"We are wasting time. We need to find Sakura and Sasuke, dead or alive and bring them back. Itachi's allegiances need to be verified, after our conversation in the hospital I find his motives unclear and being who he is, we need to be cautious, he needs to come in for questioning." Kakashi said pointedly.

"Hatake, Uchiha, you two are on capture and rescue, find Sakura and Sasuke, find Itachi Uchiha and bring him in for questioning. I expect you to both keep your heads, do not rush in, do not be rash and I want Itachi alive, traitor or loyal, alive do you hear me Hatake?" Tsunade gave him a piercing eye.

"Blood can be spilt in the name of peace." Kakashi replied coldly.

Shisui looked at the Copy Nin, in the name of peace, he hadn't expected to hear something like that from someone like the Copy Nin.

"I want my apprentice back and unharmed." Tsunade said.

"If she is harmed I'm sure it is because she couldn't hold back, why do you think I'm in such a fucking hurry woman!" Kakashi glared at the Hokage taking a step forward.

"Bring her back and make them pay but most importantly, bring all three home to Konoha, and we can sort it out then." She waves them off.

Shisui and Kakashi head for the door to the office to leave.

"Alive Hatake, Alive." Gold eye met coal.

He walked past Shisui and out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alive Hatake, Alive." That’s what the Hokage had said when they had left. Shisui looked at Kakashi. 

The only ones coming back alive would be them and Sakura. Normally Shisui would say he could handle Kakashi Hatake, but the dark chakra swirling around the Copy Nin at the moment was nothing short of terrifying.

Shisui had heard Sakura had moved on from Itachi, he had heard that it had happened the night her old squad was killed. Itachi had saved her that night, killed the enemy that was about to kill her and taken her to point B. The others were dead by the time he had gotten there.

Shisui remembered how they had been by the river fishing together and Itachi had stood up, disapearing in a murder of cawing crows. Shisui had tracked him to point B and asked if there were others. Itachi told him the Copy Nin was still inside but he was as good as dead, Shisui had body flickered inside and brought Kakashi out and laid him by Sakura.

He and Itachi had administered emergency healing to them on site, then teleported them four miles from point B. Sakura had woken up in the meantime, Itachi panicked and left in an eruption of crows. She had blacked out again and hadn’t woken back up. Shisui only left because he could sense the retrieval team making their way to them quickly.

When they had gotten back to the compound that evening he had asked Itachi what she meant to him. He had admitted he loved her, was going to ask her to marry him. Itachi had shown him the ring he had bought her. That’s when she had stopped talking to him though,when she had kicked him out of her bed. They didn’t have a normal relationship, but he knew Itachi, and he wouldn’t give up that easily, if he loved her, he was an Uchiha. To Uchiha, love is an obsession, for better or worse.

The air changed around them, it was going to rain. Kakashi stopped and landed on the forest floor biting his thumb before he had even hit the ground. He summoned his Ninja hounds and told them to look for Sakura and Itachi. They sped off into the night.

“How much farther to your last known location?” Kakashi asked him.

“Two miles east.” 

Kakashi jumped back into the trees speeding off to where Shisui had indicated. Shisui was trying to think straight. Thoughts were rambling around in his head. Danzo dead, murdered not suicide, Itachi gone probably with Sakura, Sasuke most likely dead but no body, Akatsuki...where did they come in?

Shisui motioned for Kakashi to stop. “Down there.”

They dropped to the ground. “This is where I attacked one of the Akatsuki members after I heard they were targeting Sakura. Sasuke followed attacking the redhead Akatsuki, then Sakura joined in.” Shisui explained to Kakashi.

“She jumped into the fight last?” 

“I uh, kinda advanced without the go ahead, I think she wanted to retreat.” Shisui looked properly guilty.

Kakashi stared at him with one red eye, one coal. “If you had listened to your teammate, you might all be home in your beds right now.”

Shisui didn’t even try to deny it.

Pakkun appeared by Kakashi’s foot, “Boss. I... Sasuke is dead. His eyes have been taken.”

“Show me.” and they were off, Shisui feeling like he was going to throw up.

Sasuke was sitting up, propped up against a tree. Blood black on the ground and on his clothes, a mortal wound indeed. His eyes were gone. Kakashi sealed his body in a scroll and sniffed around the site. “Itachi.”

“I feel his chakra signature, it was yesterday.” Shisui confirmed what Kakashi had been thinking. Itachi, did you take your brother’s eyes...

“Any sign of Sakura Pakun?” Kakashi gave the mut a stick of jerky for his efforts.

“Not a strong scent but, look.” The dog paw pointed to three strands of pink hair caught on a low branch by Sasuke’s blood stains.

“Sakura.” Kakashi breathed out low and almost...pitifully.

Shisui cast a knowing look at Kakashi. So it’s that that huh? Fucking hell, just what they need right now. A pissing contest. Shisui knows why Itachi kidnapped Sakura now. He had to know the Copy Nin had feelings for her, but did Sakura have feelings for the Copy Nin?

“Can he pick up her scent? Is there a trail to follow?” Shisui asked, ”I still can’t find her chakra signature.” He didn’t want to suggest she might be dead, one because he didn’t want it to be true, the other, Itachi would die before he let anything hurt her.

“Nope, been too long and it’s going to rain.” Pakkun told them, they already knew.

Rain started to fall as soon as Pakkun had said that. Little drops spattered the tree leaves gathering water in their stems, only to leak out and fall to the ground.

“We need to make camp, but not here, upriver maybe.” Shisui says to Kakashi who is fingering the pink strands of hair in his grasp. Kakashi nods and tucks the strands of hair into his flak jacket.

The rabbit’s skin pops and grease slides down the side of the skin sizzling. They sit quiet for the most part staring into the fire each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

“She used to be infatuated with him, would follow him everywhere.” Kakashi broke the silence.

“I never knew you cared so much about him.” Shisui said lifting his head. He didn’t mean it as an insult and he could see the Copy Nin didn’t take it as one.

“He was my student, even if I was a shitty sensei, I did care.”

“They say your heart is as sharp and as lethal as the lightening you use to punch holes through your enemies chests.” Shisui offered.

“It is. I didn’t say I loved him.” The Copy Nin said into the fire. “I did care though.”

“But you love her. Don’t you.” Shisui ventured a guess hoping he was wrong.

“Yes.” One word, that’s all he said.

“Fuck.” Shisui put his fingers to the temple. “Say we find them together, what’s the plan.”

“Depends on what we find, if she left willingly, we take them both back by force, if he took her against her will , you take her back .”

“And Itachi?” Shisui asked.

“I’ll kill him.” The copy Nin said as he pulled the rabbit from the fire and broke it in half throwing half to Shisui. “Eat up. Don’t slow me down.” He took a bite of meat. “And don’t get in my way.”


	15. Chapter 15

The Copy Nin set a grueling pace, and he couldn’t use his body flicker with poison lingering in his system. He hated to admit that Tsunade had been right, but he wasn’t back to full strength yet.

He needed to talk to Itachi and find out his reasons for his actions before the fucking Copy Nin murdered him. He didn’t know if Itachi could take on the Copy Nin. The few times he saw Kakashi fight...it was gruesome and...almost disgusting. There was no mercy, no humanity in his eyes. He was like some demonic monster out of nightmares and brimstone, and the whole time he looked like he really enjoyed it.

Itachi, Shisui thought, please, if you did kidnap her, I hope it was out of love and not desperation.

________________

Itachi was reading a book when she woke again. Her mouth was dry and her eyes itched. He had moved her. She was laying on a small futon chakra cuffs on and her legs tied by a spanse of rope, one foot to the other. She tested the chakra cuffs, trying to be quiet.

“You can’t get out of them, I know you, I know how to ground you.” Itachi told her like he was telling her it was raining outside, which it was, she could hear it.

“Why?” She said, best get straight to the point.

“Sasuke is dead. It is your fault. I told you not to go on this mission.” He was speaking too calmly, restrained. Controlled.

“Sasuke...but how, he got flung back with Shisui, I heard them, they groaned but they were alive.” She was shaking her head. Sasuke wasn’t dead, this was some sick joke Itachi was playing on her, but why, again why?

“I have his eyes.” He placed a jar on the table so she could see for herself. Two red eyes floated in the jar, Sasuke’s eyes.

She turned her head and threw up all over the futon. Tears started leaking out of her eyes.

“You cry for him, because he is dead? You do not cry for the living, who can still feel?” Itachi voice sounded strained, he was grasping for control.

“Why should I cry for the living if they are alive, can I not mourn my friend, my teammate, your brother!” Sakura was pissed. She was restrained with chakra controllers, tied to a fucking bed by her ex lover, he friend was dead, where the fuck was Shisui, and why the hell was it Itachi who is holding her captive!  
“My brother, yes he was my brother. You followed him for years, professed to love him, gave him your virginity! My Brother! And now he is dead because you couldn’t fucking listen to someone else for once in your life! My brother is dead because of you!” Itachi had never screamed. Itachi didn’t scream. This scared her more than anything had ever scared her before. He looked crazed, absolutely feral. His chakra pulsated and ebbed like a tide reaching out to her, darkness creeping into her soul. When had this happened?

“Itachi.” She tried. “I’m sorry.” She started to say.

“Sorry.” He repeated.

“Sorry?” He said again in a much more sinister tone. “You’re sorry, for what Sakura? For loving him first, for breaking his heart when he wasn't the man you thought he was? Sorry for taking me to your bed in lust the first night four and a half years ago without any thought in your head as to my feelings for you and how it made me feel?”

He continued on. “Or maybe you’re sorry you used me to sate your bloodlust and frustration, used me and took me for granted to be there for you when you needed comfort and stability. Are you sorry? Sorry you never said you loved me back? You knew I loved you, had been in love with you since we were kids! Yet you chose my brother! Now he is dead because you didn’t listen and stay home like I told you to! When have I ever made a request of you, when have I ever told you to do or not to do something Sakura! You are so fucking selfish!” He was screaming so hard that his face was red and he was out of breath.

“So selfish Sakura and now because of you, more people will die. People close to you, to me, they will all die and it is all your fault. I killed Danzo, I stopped a coupe for power in our village. I stopped the Akatsuki assault that was planned for the end of last year. I kept them from taking you, to use your healing prowess for themselves, I gave everything up for you. I am here, working for them because that is the price I had to pay, and I paid it gladly, to keep you safe. Why couldn’t you have just loved me back. To deny me, to kick me from your bed, to leave me is one thing but to choose him? The fucking Copy Nin! He is a monster!” He got up and flung his chair to the other side of the room and it splintered into kindling.

\-----It’s always the ones who are too sane that are secretly insane-----

Her eyes were wide and she stared at him. She had never seen any emotion from him, ever since they were kids. Once or twice she saw a genuine smile, a guarded look cast her way but...nothing like this. He was human after all.

“So, you can get mad. I thought maybe you couldn’t get mad or experience any emotions at all.” She never did know when to keep her mouth shut.

“I was an Anbu at 11 years old, I have seen war and Nine tails attacks, you live the life I have lived and remain untouched. You are not untouched by your time in Anbu, you speak of my lack of emotion but what of you. You turn into a cold blooded assassin whenever you see red. I have seen you ruthlessly cut down enemy after enemy, no matter if they be man, woman or child, and you speak to me of emotion?” He pulled the soiled covers off the futon and threw them into the corner of the room.

“Was it not you who came to me for help, was it not you who came to me to feel alive? Do you not remember that night Sakura? I remember it well.” He raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently, then grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her hard making her squirm and thrash about, but he held her firm and pressed his tongue into her mouth once then out again before she could bite him. “I remember.”

-Flashback to 4 ½ Years ago-

It had been her first Anbu assassin mission. She had gone solo. It was part of the job, came with being an Anbu. It hadn’t gone well. She sat on the cliffs behind the Hokage’s tower looking out over the village. The stars were out, it was late. She sat there alone looking out into nothing, silent tears flowing down her beautiful face.

Sasuke and her had a fight before she had left for her mission. He wanted her to put in a request to leave Anbu. She had argued that Anbu was for life. He argued that she was the apprentice to the Hokage, that she was the top medic nin in the village, they would make an exception. All she had heard was, “You’re weak, you’re never going to be good enough.”and she had lashed out at him. She had yelled at him to mind his own business that she didn’t need him in her life if he didn’t respect her decisions. They had broken up and an hour later she had left the village.

Itachi sat down beside her. He had heard from Sasuke what had happened two days ago. He had felt her return two hours ago. 

He always knew where she was, he always kept track of her movements since they were kids. After he had left the academy at seven, he found he had done it even more so and when he had joined Anbu at 11, he found comfort in knowing she was there, somewhere out there and he would return to see her smiling face, even if it was smiling at his brother then. Later when she got older he would help her with her training. They became good friends. When she turned 16, she chose his brother.

He had been devastated, he loved her. When Sasuke told him he had taken her virginity he had lost control. He had killed 24 Iwa nin on his mission the next day before the rest of his team had even caught up to him.

But they were older now, him more so than her and here she was sitting there crying, so he comforted her. He sat next to her and gathered her into his arms like he had always wanted to do but couldn’t. She had let him. He cupped her face and told her it was ok, everything would be ok and had kissed her. He had picked her up and taken her back to her apartment and had laid her on her bed intending to leave but she had called him back.

She hadn’t wanted to be alone. So he had stayed, for her. He had held her through the night as she poured her heart out to him. She told him about the man she had killed, how his wife had woken up and their kids had run into the room screaming. The mission scroll said no witnesses. She had killed them all. She had clung to him, demanding he comfort her, so he did.

Her lips had found his and he let her. Her hand had undone his pants and he let her. His hands had found her shirt and he tugged it off over her head and ran his lips over her naked breasts and she had let him. They woke the next morning, tired but satisfied. She had wanted him to comfort her, so he had. It was the third time they joined together that she told him she didn’t want anymore than that, sex and comfort. He said he would take whatever she had to give. He loved her.

-End Flashback-

“You knew. You knew I loved you then, just like you know I love you now.” He spoke quietly. 

“You let me come to your bed, knowing I loved you and no one else and then, you just….deni me? I know you found the ring I left you, I saw you try it on! You banished me from your bed, your life as if I was never anything to you? How could you do that to me?” He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears, begging, pleading.

“Itachi I.” But her words were cut short. She turned her head to the door, beyond, she could hear the screams of a thousand birds chirping, killing intent thick in the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura jumped to her feet. “Kakashi.”

Rage filled his heart like he had never felt before. The relief in her voice, the sheer audacity of it all! Itachi hit her across the face and she fell back onto the bed lip bleeding. 

“You belong to me, I’m not giving you up to anyone!” He did the sealing hand signs and placed layer after layer of genjutsu on the door.

She glared at him from the futon, damn, it would take forever for Kakashi to get through that. He had a sharingan but he wasn’t as good as a true Uchiha.

Itachi grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the end of the futon platform, pushing her to her knees and bending her over the bedding.

“He can listen while I fuck you, you like it rough don’t you Sakura, admit it , you will like it and you know it. Let your new lover hear you being fucked by your old one.” He cut her leg bindings off and pulled her pants down around her ankles and off over her feet.

“Itachi stop, please, it isn’t too late, if you do this, you know he won’t stop. We can talk about this. If you do this it will only make everything worse!” She tries to reason with him.

He back hands her across the face.” Shut up! It’s my turn to use you, like you used me for years!” Her eyes roll back into her head and she has a hard time staying conscious. She forgets sometimes how powerful he is, he was always so gentle with her.

With one hand on his cock and another gripping her chakra cuffs that bind her hands behind her back he lines himself up and thrusts into her.

Sakura screams. She hadn’t been ready, she wasn’t aroused and he was big, it had hurt.

Pounding on the door, she could hear Kakashi yelling her name.

“Scream for me Sakura, call out my name, I want him to know I’m fucking you right now.” Itachi reaches around to her breast and pinches her nipple and pulls on it hard and she screams loudly.

“SAKURA! SAKURA!” Kakashi is yelling hitting the door, solid blow after solid blow trying to get in.

Itachi pumps in and out of her, grinding hard and forcefully into her from the back, “Move for me, like you used to, wiggle your ass Sakura.” she doesn’t. “I said move!” He grabs her hair and yanked her head back, slapping her on the ass hard with his other hand, she screams again.

“Sakura! Itachi!” Shisui is pounding on the door now too.

“Shisui? Shit!” Itachi knows it is only a matter of time before Shisui breaks down his seals and barriers.

Itachi flips Sakura over, and thursts back into her, spreading her legs with his hands, running them up over her breasts, pinching her nipples and fucking her faster , harder, he is running out of time. “I loved you, I still do, but you’ll never love me will you?” He leans over and bit her breast drawing blood, she screams again.

Itachi can feel his seals being broken one by one.

“This isn’t over, I’ll be back for you.” He pumps into her faster and faster and as he comes into her he hits her hard over the head, knocking her out. “Let them find you like this, legs spread wide. My cum dripping out of your used cunt. Let him find you with my scent all over you, my cum in you, my marks on you.” Itachi pulled his pants up, looked at her one last time, kissed her cheek and disappeared in an explosion of black feathers, just as Shisui and Kakashi burst through the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Shisui sat in a chair by her hospital bed. She hadn’t woken up yet. The Copy Nin had refused to stay and left soon after she was settled in bed. He had kissed her on the cheek, her non bruised one and leapt out of her hospital room window, dark fury visible in his one eye. No one knew where he was but they knew what he was doing and who he was hunting. Itachi had been named a rouge nin of Konoha, rape among the growing list of crimes.

Shisui rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He might not have believed it if he hadn’t been there himself. Poor Sakura, she didn’t deserve this. He knew Itachi had been going crazy with want over the pinkette, knew he loved her desperately and had been in love with her for years, but he hadn’t realized how deep his obsession had grown. Shisui really had thought Itachi had been handling it well, which is why Shisui had agreed to help Itachi win her back after the whole coup and Danzo were taken care of. 

He would still have to take care of a few things on that end. The uchiha were in an uproar at the moment. Furious that their heir and one of their most talented shinobi was named a rogue nin, saying the proof wasn’t enough proof and that they wanted to wait and hear from Itachi. Fugaku hadn’t believed Shisui, saying he must have been over exaggerating. Everyone knew of Itachi and Sakura’s relationship but he didn’t think anyone knew Sakura’s point of view on it. There was a clan meeting soon, he would have to leave.

He looked at Sakura sleeping in her hospital bed. Itachi hadn’t just raped her he had beat her up pretty badly. He had put her in chakra cuffs, otherwise he might be dead right now for trying to do what he had. Shisui would go to the clan meeting, then join the hunt. He still loved his younger cousin but he knew, Itachi had fallen to the curse of the hatred and there just wasn’t any coming back from that. He rose from the chair and kissed Sakura on the cheek and left.

____________

Kakashi seethed with hate and anger. He knew Itachi loved Sakura but that wasn’t love. You didn’t do something like that to someone you cared about. Shisui had told him it as the curse of the hatred, Kakashi had heard of it, who hadn’t in Konoha, home of the Uchiha Clan. It wasn’t an excuse to Kakashi. He could see Shisui felt the same. Kakashi had made sure she was safe before leaving her, he left her in the hospital with Shisui and then went to the Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade. He told her his intentions as he jumped out of the window in her office, he told her he was going to find him and kill him as she yelled for him to come back. No, he wasn’t coming back till Itachi was dead.

____________

Itachi sat in the cave he used to go to when he was a child. His head in his hands, his shoulders shook with his sobs. What had he done, his beautiful Sakura, why had he done that to her. She would never want him now, he had been so hurt, so angry, so out of control. He had failed her, failed Sasuke. He had tried to get there before Deidara and Sasori. Leader Sama had told him the plan to catch Sakura, to force her to join them as their healer nin. Itachi had spent the last two to three years, convincing them to be patient, to let him persuade her to join them willingly. Itachi explained her personality, that it was either she came willingly, or they would have to kill her. Pein had wanted her alive so he had agreed, been patient but his patience had run out, and this was the result.

When Itachi had gotten to Sakura, she was knocked out. He had grabbed her and fled. He had found Sasuke about a mile from Sakura’s location and knew he was already dead before he touched him. So he took his eyes. Uchiha eyes couldn’t be allowed to fall into enemy hands. He had set Sakura down and pulled out a glass container and put his little brother’s eyes in it, picked Sakura back up and left for the Uchiha safehouse nearby.

He had never meant for it to go like this. He had taken Sakura there with the full intention of letting her go back to Konoha. Shisui knew of the safehouse, would find him soon enough. Itachi hadn’t planned on Kakashi being with him. As he sat there at the table watching her breath in and out, he could feel the chakra signature growing stronger, closer. He could feel Shisui farther off and thought they might have split up. The closer Kakashi got to their location , the more infuriated Itachi became. 

If Kakashi hadn’t come to get her, if it had been anyone but that damn fucking dog, it might have gone to plan. The voice in his head, that had started talking to him soon after Sakura had left him told him to claim her, to show the Copy Nin who she belonged to, to make her understand that he was the only one who could be with her, and he had listened. 

Itachi looked around the cave, yes, he had come here when he had been a child. Sasuke would meet him here after school and they would practice throwing kunai at homemade targets that Itachi hung up around the cave for them. Later, Sakura had joined them, the three of them had so much fun here. He stood up and walked over to one of their old wooden targets, picked it up and sighed.

“Sakura, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said to the target as if it were her, as if it would help.

“You’re sorry? Do you think saying you’re sorry is good enough Itachi?” Sakura flashed behind him and ran her katana up through his back, through his heart.

“Sakura. I knew you would find me.” Blood flowed out of Itachi’s mouth and dripped from his chin.

“Of course you did, you know at least that much about me.” She twisted her sword in him then pulled it out slowly. He dropped to the floor of the cave, dead.

“Itachi, I never loved you. It was never like that for me, I told you from the start, it would never be like that between us.” She picked up the target he had been holding. It still had a few drops of Sasuke’s blood on it from when they were kids, when he had tried to pull out a deeply embedded kunai and had cut his hand. A small line of Itachi’s blood lay across it wet and shiny. Sakura cut her hand with her katana and let a few drops of her blood fall onto the target.

“There,” She said,”We all came back to the place we all once belonged.” and she set the target on a small natural ledge of the cave.

Kakashi met her at the entrance of the cave just as she had performed the last sealing jutsu to keep trespassers out. She turned to him then and fell into his arms.

“I love you Kakashi, let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home Sakura, I love you too.”

_____________

Shisui walked out of the Uchiha Clan’s underground meeting hall alone. He had used his Kotoamatsukami, on the Uchiha council and heads of houses when they had asked him to come forward and give his account of the events that had transpired. The unrest of the clan was taken care of. Sasuke would have a proper funeral, his eyes destroyed and buried with his body. No more coup, no more Danzo, and he ventured to guess soon to be no more Itachi. He hadn’t been as close to her as Itachi had, or Sasuke, or even the Copy Nin, but in their short month as friends, he knew...she would be the one to kill Itachi.

Shisui walked back to the hospital where her clone was in her hospital bed. Tsunade walked in after she had arrived, took one look at the bed and walked back out. Kakashi had made a show of kissing the clone, so he had too. You never knew who was watching. He could feel their signatures drawing near. Shisui sat down in the chair by the bed, by her clone and looked up when they both jumped in through the window.

“Shisui, I’m glad you’re alive.” She stood in front of him hesitating, so he stood too. “Itachi’s katana.” She held it out to him both hands flat, the katana on top of them , blade pointed inward inside the scabbard, a formal gesture of respect and trust. She bowed her head to him as Itachi’s clan mate.

“Thank you Sakura.” Shisui took the sword from her with two hands and slid it home into the empty harness on his back. He had left his at the compound, he had expected this.

“His body?” Shisui asked.

“In a cave that Sasuke, Itachi and I spent a lot of time in when we were kids. Sealed. I will show you so you may pay your respects.” She told him.

“His eyes?” He asked.

“With him. I have no need to take them.” She inclined her head towards him.

“Thank you.” Shisui looked from Sakura to Kakashi. “What now?” He asked them.

“Now”, Sakura looked from Shisui to Kakashi, “We go on living.” 

They nodded.


End file.
